vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116546-i-feel-robbed
Content ---- ---- ---- I'm seeing a lot of this today. To offset the amount of hearsay about how others feel, I'd like to add that I've spent upwards of $300 on this game so far and don't feel robbed. As far as the pizza analogy, which is drawn from one perspective, I see it like this: The sandwich I get from Burger King never looks like the images I see in advertisement. In other words, while there has to be some accountability from the business side, consumer responsibility also involves checking your own expectations. You don't sign a TOS for a pizza. Sorry the game didn't work out for you OP. There are definitely problems to be addressed, this is an MMO with a very mixed reception from the general public. | |} ---- ---- ---- The loss of holidays had nothing to do with the new Quartlery schedule they are adhering to. It was explained by Donatelli on 30 Sep that they cancelled holiday events because they didn't want to break anything else before stuff gets fixed. Many applauded them for this, while others, like yourself, apparently think it was the wrong decision. Nonetheless, it was a decision made to prevent further failure. It is quite unfortunate that you never got onto the PTR to try out the Defile area and the OMNIcore-1 instance because for all I know, I have tested them both out. Both are truly incredible and the new daily scheme will be a nice break from the grind. Drop 3 is over 100 pages long, so if that's all you pulled out of the patch notes then I truly feel sorry for you. Say what you want about management, but they have gotten their act together in the past few months and are headed into competition-killer-mode. | |} ---- ---- WoD will not do shit to Wildstar, all the people leaving WS for wow or WoD have already left, either for Destiny, archeage or patch 6.0.2, So cut that shit out, it makes you look stupid, also YOU try to get bug free content out the gate every month, them cancelling monthly events was a good thing because it would release a bug free patch, Wow releases content every 3 months, does that mean it's horrible? or how about dem 12-15 month content droughts, yeah...So much better than WS huh, tell ya what, lets compare wow when it had no experience, (2004 launch) to when carbine had no experience (WS launch) Wow did a hell of a lot more wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- How on earth would they improve? in order for those queues to improve you need to have a larger population. | |} ---- ---- ---- Were going to have 3 drops (maybe) by the time we should be on drop 5. They've even cut parts out of drop 3. I'd say the op is close. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... I'm hungry. Seriously OP that's about all the feedback your title post gives. Voluntarily handing over your money in time is not robbery under any definition. | |} ---- I found the whole post blown out of proportion and quite exaggerated, but OP brought some good points that has already been discussed for months. WildStar promised to deliver an extra cheese pepperoni pizza and all we got was a regular cheese pepperoni pizza (and maybe a few missing pepperoni slices, to be fair). Instead of giving us a pinch of extra cheese to add on top, they technically gave us coupons for an entire new pizza: Have you even read the patch notes for Drop 3? So many new bug fixes and content... I know for a fact it's going to bring back a lot of players, and attract new ones as well. As far as WoW goes, every game out there is going to be affected by it, even other Blizzard titles. It's expected. Do you know what else is expected? People getting bored of it mid-patch. Kind of like a soda losing its fizz after a few days. And guess what? People will go back to other games, including WildStar. I'm sorry you haven't been enjoying WildStar as much as some of us did, (I'm betting you missed ThayFest..) but like any game, it's not for everyone. Deal with it and move on. *puts sunglasses on* I'm craving pizza now, darn :( | |} ---- ---- WoW has an established fan base and is the easiest of all MMOs for newbies to get into the MMO community. The game practically plays itself. WildStar was meant to attract a different customer base and it indeed did. Cut Carbine some slack, they have publicly admitted their faults and are trying to fix them which is more than I can say for most developers out there. Also, Destiny... Linear game is linear. It's Halo (let's be real here) with 1% of Borderlands' weapon drops. | |} ---- Me cut carbine some slack? I've got nothing but admiration for them Mon Frere... And spot on with the Destiny explanation. | |} ---- ---- ---- When is it disagreement with the OP and when is it 'fanboy' responses? What if someone were to agree with part and disagree with the rest. Yeah, I just blew your mind! < Boom!> Edited October 20, 2014 by Quuarm | |} ---- ---- Its a disagreement when the OP is given alternative opinions and comments to his concerns. Its fanboyism when people tell OP his concerns are invalid / don't exist. One person even told him that there was no way he could feel robbed! Perhaps he could feel deceived, or let down, or feel as if the service was subpar! My mind isn't blown sir, at all. | |} ---- The OP was speaking about this game mainly, but I think WOW doesn't even consider Wildstar a major competitor, WOW just gained 600k subs in last quarter (not active accounts, subscribers) and Wildstar has hundreds of thousands of active accounts (what is an active account?). I honestly don't see any of them coming to this game, other than housing I don't see anything that stands out, it is not good for casual gamers or mediocre gamers and do you think if we had world first wow guilds in here that datascape wouldn't be cleared? The surge of subs that comes with each Expansion lasts for at least 3-6 months minimum as Blizzard does do a good job of providing a bunch of different content with the expansion. They have 3 raids listed for WOD in the raid journal. If you think each quarterly patch = 3 planned content patches, I guess you should be expected 2 new zones and 1 raid, 1 dungeon, 1 adventure every quarter? I would have guessed that the next raid would of planned to be released before end of the year too if they didn't change their content plan. | |} ---- ---- I could sit and complain about things I cant change or spend time thinking of ways I can contribute to an enjoyable experience. Try to think a little more positive :D You will never be happy with anything if you constantly focus on the negative aspects of things. | |} ---- ---- Eclips is speaking the truth, he was one of many requesting changes for the right reasons, there are many requesting changes for the wrong reasons as well. That being said I think you could have asked the 8 ball and probably come up with better decisions regarding PVP than Carbine did. Unfortunately Eclips is one of the few of the PVPers who has good insight that has been around since game first came out that still posts, that makes me believe many of them are no longer player. I don't count Lovely because he believes the players should just play regardless of problems. That being said Eclips has hung around probably in part because his PVP partners hung around too, not everyone was that fortunate. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So instead of making this huge dribble post, just leave. Chow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Some, not all. | |} ---- Chua noticed Humans like to hyperbole and generalize a lot. | |} ---- ---- ---- Stereotypes are based on common traits shared by a group of people. Of course they are exceptions, there are obviously some people who played WoW who are good at Wildstar. But I noticed a lot of WoW people have issues with coordination. I never played it so I have no idea what combat entails and how it differs. But even you can admit there are some people that come from WoW who are delusional. Example, the first guild I joined has a self proclaimed raid leader who apparently cleared some hard raid content on WoW but couldn't complete STL and his skills from WoW did not translate into Wildstar. | |} ---- Chua agree these people exist. Chua needed time as well during beta to adjust to new combat style. Sometimes easy, sometimes not. Still is bad to generalize entire player base. | |} ---- This and lest we should forget let us add the self entitled to that list. | |} ---- ---- Is there a cleaned up list that doesn't mix in already fielded changes? Regardless there are some critical changes (the stat redesign) will not make it into D3. So D4 at the very earliest which I don't expect to see until February 2015. | |} ---- I'm waiting patiently for Drop 3. Personally, I'm enjoying Wildstar, and I'm ok that there are things to fix. There are a lot of what-if's, but in the end, as long as they can fix the issues and keep me entertained, I'm going to stay around. I'm looking forward the the next few drops. | |} ---- ----